


Jealousy

by xGalaxyQueenx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGalaxyQueenx/pseuds/xGalaxyQueenx
Summary: Teddy is exactly 120 minutes and 35 seconds late home, not that James has been counting or anything.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [**Narsyd**](https://narsyd.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :
>
>>   
>  _Can I request a fic, like where Teddy and James are dating, and Vic gets really jealous, and James is really upset because Teddy is hanging out with her more often, and then Teddy reassures him of everything, and they end up cuddling, and it's really fluffy and cute?_   
> 
> 
>   
>  Harry Potter Next Generation Tumblr: [ **OfWizardsAndWotters** ](https://ofwizardsandwotters.tumblr.com/)

James heard the door unlock at exactly 6:30 pm, 120 minutes and 35 seconds after Teddy had promised he would be back, not that he had been counting or permanently watching the clock or anything.

He knew Teddy had been hanging out with Victoire again, and that he shouldn’t be mad about it. Teddy and Victoire had been friends since they were tiny and it was no surprise that the two of them hung out as much as they did. James had even made his peace with the fact that they had tried dating when they were 14 and 16 respectively, and then again when Vic was 17, and he knew that Teddy had decided that they were never going to work romantically. But it didn’t always mean his cousin thought the same way.

There had been numerous gatherings since Teddy had announced their relationship to the family, and James wasn’t impervious to the way Victoire would shoot glares at the two of them holding hands, or sharing gentle kisses when she thought no one else was watching. He didn’t think Teddy had noticed anything, and he didn’t want to upset him by mentioning it. So James had been pushing all of this down and trying to ignore it.

So he was trying to act like he didn’t give a damn as Teddy had met up with her for the third time this week. Which happened to mean he had been left alone in Teddy’s apartment for the majority of the afternoon. Even though they were supposed to be going out for dinner that evening, and Victoire was probably trying to veela-charm Teddy back into her bed.

James had decided to spend the night sat on the sofa, knees up to his chest, glaring at the clock until Teddy walked in and threw his jacket over one of the chairs.

“Man, Vic can talk for England when she wants to, huh,” he said, giving James his trademark grin and running his fingers through his turquoise hair.

“Yeah, that she can do,” James huffed a little, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Acting had never been one of his strong suits and Teddy immediately picked up on the fact that something was wrong.

“Everything okay?” Teddy asked, after a beat. He walked closer to James, bumping his legs against the sofa.

“Yeah,” came James’ short response. He didn’t look up at him, knowing he would break and start ranting or something. But Teddy just persisted anyway, raising an eyebrow at him and folding his arms.

“James...?”

“What…?”

“You know what?”

“Ugh,” James turned and made eye contact with his boyfriend, which he knew was going to happen eventually, and he also knew that that would be his downfall. He groaned. “We were supposed to go to dinner half an hour ago.”

“We were going to Maccies, I didn’t think the time was set in stone?” Teddy frowned, shaking his head for a moment and then pausing, “Is this about Victoire?”

James pursed his lips, not wanting to reply to that one but apparently that was all the confirmation that Teddy needed, and he sighed as he took a seat next to him.

“You want to know what I spoke to Vic about today?” Teddy asked, ignoring James’ huff at that as he just continued talking, “I told her that she needed to stop pestering me all the time because the two of us are never going to be any more than friends.”

James perked up a little at that, leaning forward.

“Oh?”

“I also told her that the main reason for that was because I have this grumpy boy at home that I was incredibly happy with, even if he sits there feeling sorry for himself instead of sharing his feelings.”

“Hey!” James’ eyes widened at that comment, and he reached out to shove Teddy’s shoulder playfully, “I was not feeling sorry for myself!”

Teddy just smiled at that, capturing James’ hand and using it to pull him into his arms. He tucked James’ head under his chin, dropping a quick kiss on his brown curls. 

“Sure you weren’t,” he said, stretching his arms around James, holding him tightly. “You know you never have anything to worry about from Vic, right?”

“I know,” James mumbled into Teddy’s t-shirt, “She just…?”

“Vic’s charming, but you can’t let her get under your skin. I’ve told you before I’m completely impervious to all that,”

“And why is that?” James asked, looking up at him. Teddy just smiled down at him. 

“Because,” Teddy replied, cupping James’s face with one hand, running his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you far too much to let any old veela charm come between us.”

And with that, he bent down to kiss him.


End file.
